Dragon Justice
by Enterprising Voyager
Summary: The Justice League has offered a great invitation to the American Dragon, little do they know how much they'll need each others' help.
1. 1: Introductions

**Dragon Justice**

**American Dragon and Justice League crossover**

**Chapter-1: Introductions**

Jake Long, Trixie and Spud were sitting at a table by themselves in the courtyard of their school. They were talking over lunch about Jake's latest adventure as the 'Am-Drag'. There was little risk of anyone over-hearing the conversation, Jake and his friends were something of outcasts at Millard Fillmore Middle School.

Then, without warning, they felt themselves being pulled away by some mysterious force. No one else in the junior high school's courtyard noticed them disappear, holograms had been left in their place.

When they rematerialized, Jake was fully prepared to 'dragon-up' and do some serious butt-whooping, but a calm voice came from their right. "Take it easy, Jake, if you'll let me, I can explain everything," said a masked man in a Kevlar suit of black with blue accents.

"Dude, do you know who that is, Spud whispered to Jake, that's Nightwing." Jake looked in awe at the former partner of The Batman, and now protector of Bludhaven.

"I'm sure you all have a lot of questions, which I'd be happy to answer but let's go someplace a little more comfortable." Jake, Spud and Trixie's eyes were as big as lollipops as Nightwing led them through the corridors of the Watchtower, occasionally they passed a window, and caught a glimpse of the Earth, far below. Neither Jake, nor his two friends ever thought they'd ever make it into space.

Occasionally, they'd pass by another member of the Justice League, who looked with curiosity at the 13 year olds Nightwing was escorting through the League's headquarters. If it were humanly possible, the eyes of Jake and his friends would probably bug out even more. He led them to a conference room of sorts, inside were the six founding members of the league; Superman, Wonderwoman, Batman, the Green Lantern, Aquaman, and The Flash.

The dark, imposing figure of Batman approached the children first, and asked, "Do you three know where you are?"

"Like, maybe Las Vegas," said Spud, who immediately regretted it, after earning a withering look from The Dark Knight.

The Man of Steel came up next and said with a smile, "Don't let him bother you, sometimes he can even intimidate me. It's what Batman does best."

Nightwing told Jake, Trixie and Spud, "We wanted to invite Jake to join the Teen Titans, since you two are so close to him, and know he's the American Dragon, we thought it would be best to bring all three of you to join the Titans."

"Um, I appreciate the offer," Jake said, feeling embarrassed, "But I don't know if I'm ready for this."

"Your grandfather didn't seem to think so", Nightwing told him,

"You know my gramps?"

Lao-Shi and I met some time ago, when I was studying in China, he was the one who recommended that we contact you, said Green Arrow.

"Wow, this a lot to take in, can I have some time to think about all this?" Jake asked Superman.

"Of course," the Last Son of Krypton told the American Dragon

"Use this to contact us when you've made a decision," Nightwing told Jake, Trixie, and Spud, handing them a JLA communicator.

With that, the three thirteen year olds were escorted back to the transport chamber, and were beamed back to Brooklyn.

"I hope you two are right about this," Batman said to Nightwing and Green-Arrow. Then, without another word, he left the room.

"Don't let it bother you, Ollie, after Jason, he's had reservations about putting teen heroes on the line. I don't think he even wanted to train me, at first."

"It's okay, Dick, I get it," Green-Arrow replied, he had also lost a young partner.

As Jake, Trixie, and Spud were led further into the corridors of the Watchtower by Nightwing, they passed additional members of the League, such as Hawk-man, Hawk-girl, and Jon Jonz-The Martian Man Hunter. Batman appeared again, seemingly out of nowhere.


	2. 2: Gestures of Trust

**Chapter 2:**

**Gestures of Trust**

"Nightwing, a word, please," said Batman. "Yeah, boss, wait here guys," he told the three teens; and followed Batman about 3 meters further down corridor, where they spoke quietly.

Jake quietly said "Ear of the dragon," and immediately, he could easily hear the hushed conversation. _"Show them everything they want to see, except the monitor womb, the lab, launch-bay, and main engineering," _Batman softly told his ex-protégé. Little escaped the Dark Knight's notice, and he saw that one of Jake's ears had become shaped like a large red wing.

"I assume you heard that," he asked Jake.

Jake and his friends nodded, and Jake asked "Hey Bats, don't y'all trust us?"

"In point of fact, I do, Mr. Long, I've reviewed many of your missions as the American Dragon, and you are quite impressive. I simply don't want anyone else being able to take advantage of what you've seen, and until you've made your choice, you aren't going to have access to sensitive areas of the watchtower. And by the way, regardless of what you decide, don't ever call me '_Bats_', again!"

"At least not where he can hear it," Nightwing whispered to them with a mischievous smile and a wink.

Batman of course heard this. He gave a look at Nightwing and said, "If you'd rather go back to G.C. and look after your _'brothers'_, I can get someone else to escort Jake and his friends around."

He sounded grim and serious, as always, but there was just the barest hint of a smile on his face. Trixie asked Nightwing, "Yo, what'd he mean by your brothers?"

"It's complicated," was Nightwing's reply, he had become almost as tight-lipped as his mentor, at the question. Trixie, Jake, and Spud shared a look, and silently agreed that the subject should be dropped, for the moment.

After giving the American Dragon and friends a brief tour of the Watchtower, less the areas Batman told him to avoid, Nightwing escorted Jake and company back to the transport bay.

Before sending the three of them back to Earth, where they'd simultaneously replace the interactive holograms that had been left in their place; Nightwing handed Jake a small data-pad. "Jake review the information on this pad, it details some of the missions of the Titans, and Young Justice, I figure that if we've been studying you missions as the 'American Dragon', it's only fair to let you study some of our missions.

Again, Jake and his companions looked at the pad with awe, and Jake just barely managed to squeak out "Yo thanks, man!" _'Damn why's my voice breaking so bad, all of a sudden?'_

Then, Nightwing motioned for them to step into the transporter, and worked the controls, sending Jake, Spud and Trixie back to Earth where they replaced their holograms, which by now had been transferred to their post-lunch classes; remotely operated by League technical staff to make them seem as realistic as possible. Jake and Spud were sent to their Civics class, but Trixie had Art History this period.

Jake looked over at his friend as if to question whether the last two hours had been real, or a dream. Spud shrugged, vomited, and then passed out. '_My hero,'_ Jake thought sarcastically.


End file.
